<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rehearsal by Scrib_eyeSteak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554703">Rehearsal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak'>Scrib_eyeSteak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bylethea Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assjob, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Flashbacks, Outercourse, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He helps her with a little pre-show anxiety by standing perfectly still...</p><p>Part of #ByletheaWeek2020. Day 2 - Music and Theater.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bylethea Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rehearsal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Glad to be doing more of these. As I warned before my stuff tends to be very NSFW so please read at your own discretion. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>I have a discord now! Come on over to <span class="u"><a href="https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G">The Steakhouse </a></span> and join us. See you there :)</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Byleth grit his teeth at the intense suction between his legs. His hands dug into the modest couch in the dressing room as lascivious slurps and muffled groans filled his ears. The silver band on his finger almost glowed in the torchlight. He tried to warn his partner of the forthcoming deadline. “D-Dorothea, the time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Pwah!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea pulled off her lover’s cock and licked up the lingering spit that hung off her lips. Her hand took over the job of pumping his dick as she adjusted her lacy bra strap. A similar glint shone from her own wedding band as she pushed the strap back atop her shoulder. She didn’t share his urgency, even as she performed her pre-show ritual in her dressing room with not but her smallclothes. The mischievous minx left a long lick and lingering kiss on his shaft before she cooed, “Oh, I have time - don’t worry about me~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She punctuated her convictions with another smooch on the tip before pushing him back between her lips. Dorothea lingered near the top only long enough to tuck a stray hair back behind her ear before she dived down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ulmp~’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The composed singer easily pushed her husband’s loins through her mouth and into her throat until her painted lips kissed his crotch. Dorothea didn’t bob her head so much as keep Byleth’s cock in her gullet as she performed some simple hymns. The vibrations of her exercise echoed through his shaft and made the former professor grunt as he struggled to endure her pleasurable assault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea smirked around his cock as he fidgeted above her. She resisted the urge to stroke along her already-wet panties in favor of caressing his knees. She let her tongue swish along the edges of his shaft, at least as far as the girth would let her move as she performed a practice concert for her dear lover’s private pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was scarcely the first time and wouldn’t be the last one. Ever since the war’s end, she’d opted to take up concerts on the side and was ever-ready to receive him. It gave her time to reflect on the long escapades the two had shared. Obviously, the bloodstained ones would haunt her till the end of her days, but she could just as easily recall the far more appealing romps and affairs that had started all the way back with Garreg Mach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears twitched as she heard more milling about outside her dressing room. Somewhere in the distance, she could just make out the orchestra warming up for the big show. Despite her cavalier attitude, Dorothea had to admit she was actually quite nervous to be heading a brand new show. Especially one written in memory of her fallen friends, with no less than hundreds of dignitaries, nobles, and even the Emperor herself in attendance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to calm herself, even more than the simple act of singing into her husband’s cock would provide. Her eyes rolled back as she recalled past encounters with Byleth. Back when they didn’t share rings on their fingers, but rather had to maintain a public distance and a veneer of professor and student. To the days of Garreg Mach and the Officer’s Academy...</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Ngh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea bit her finger and arched back into her lover’s chest. Her act gave him more room to roll and knead her breasts as he pumped his hard cock through the gap in her incredible thighs. Damp panties threatened to flood over his shaft as he sawed just below her covered loins. Her free nails dug into the masonry of the nigh-millenial old cathedral’s walls as she whimpered out, “P-Professor, not so louuud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was later in the day and the classes and sermons had concluded. The cathedral was mostly empty now save a few souls that wished to offer prayers to the Goddess or the Four Saints. No one was around to really pay attention to the couple huddled behind the far column. That left the western landing clear of any clerics or visiting worshippers and had left the duo time to revel in some verboten, sacrilegious fun. The kind of fun that still felt raw and left it hard to resist simply jumping his bones on the very spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a couple they were still fresh - nary a month out of their first romp that fateful night. A few more notches had been cut in their respective belts since that time, and she’d even dared to slip into his room one night to suck him off in his slumber. Hearing him mumble the Goddess’ name under his breath had been quite high praise indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sothis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea bristled at his low voice as it spewed blasphemy. She didn’t hold much love for the Church in her heart, but even she could respect the edicts to not take Her name in vain. She dared to glance back at Byleth as he pumped his dick between her supple thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked slightly distant as if his focus was elsewhere. His hands kept squeezing and kneading her breasts and his hips obviously kept thrusting between her legs. But it was clear she didn’t have his eyes on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well, that just won’t do,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she huffed, though hardly miffed. Instead, she got a devious idea of how to recapture her lover’s attention. The student spat out her finger and planted both her hands against the wall. She waited until his dick was pulled back through her thighs before making her move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea winced at the hard cock now throbbing between her asscheeks. Her uniform pressed against her front as the shaft pulled the back of her shirt away from her body. She felt his hands press against her tits. The student hissed before she coyly asked, “D-Did I get your attention, professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth grunted before pushing his hips up and against her full ass. His thrusts made her uniform slide against her body until her already-hard nipples threatened to poke out of her shirt’s collar. She pushed her nails into the cathedral’s walls as light gasps and whimpers passed her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Profess-aah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea yelped as she felt him nip at her nape. Gooseflesh sprung up all over her body and rubbed against her uniform’s fabric as he scraped and licked the flesh above her choker. He let go of her bosom to grab her hips and better emulate the age-old rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oooh Professor~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea tilted her head down and tapped the hat brim against the wall. Her hips happily undulated and bucked against Byleth as he stuffed her buttcheeks and grazed his shaft up her back. The heat and heft of his girth made her pussy leak in her already-drenched panties, especially as her thoughts inevitably turned to her puckered rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time his cock had been squeezed between her rump but she hadn’t let him take her back there - not yet at least, it was a logical progression from him fucking her tits to do the same to her ass, but actually stuffing her butt was still in the air. The thought of him sticking his hard cock in her ass was...not unpleasant, but hardly what she wanted right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The student felt him speed up and could surmise he was close. She panicked at the idea of him cumming in her uniform. She wasn’t sure if her jacket would even be able to cover the surefire stains that would stick out of her dress’s back. “P-Professor, pull back,” she pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Doro-”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“-Thea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was snapped out of her musings as a thick wad of spunk shot down her gullet. Dorothea’s eyes widened before she smashed her face into his crotch and tightened her lips. She fought off the dark rings that loomed around her vision as she dutifully and swiftly slurped down her husband’s potent cum. The smell of musk that wafted from his pubes made her feel more than a little lightheaded and caused her eyes to roll up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Glrp. Glrp. Glrp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth felt his wife’s tongue bat against his shaft and pushed his hips forward against her face. Dorothea grunted as she struggled to swallow his rather copious amount of spunk. It was very clear that he’d neglected himself for some time as she’d gone through the strenuous process of rehearsal for the big night. Despite herself, Dorothea couldn’t help but feel a little guilty at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Tragedy of Blaiddyd</span>
  </em>
  <span> had made her neglect his needs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh darling...you really shouldn’t have waited on me,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But such thoughts were mercifully passed over as she felt him relax in her mouth. Dorothea waited some time before she started to gently push and pull her lips over the lower parts of his cock to coax out the rest. She brought her hands up to his meaty balls and lightly caressed them as the potent meal drowned the butterflies in her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea’s throat strokes slowed as her lover’s loads grew smaller and thinner. She eventually felt the need to pull him out of her throat and let much-needed air pass down to her lungs. Deep, hearty gulps through her nose banished the rings of black that had all-but consumed her blurred vision. She was too busy enjoying her first true taste of her husband’s rich, syrupy spunk after a fortnight to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was delectable as ever - the perfect amount of saltiness and texture. She knew well from experience how difficult it would prove to remove his mark from her skin, much less her clothes. So she opted to keep his cockhead in her mouth as she dutifully swallowed the rest. Only when she felt his shaft grow soft between her cheeks did she dare to let him escape her lips with another successful warmup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nary a drop spilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea left a final kiss and a quick, instinctive cheek rub on his cock before she pulled herself to her feet and walked to the other side of the room. Byleth sat there in a daze as his wife casually donned her garb for tonight’s performance. He’d suspected that practicing prudence for the last two weeks would pay off...but even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t anticipate being left literally blind from his wife’s throatwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘“Ahem”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth blinked through his blindness as Dorothea cleared her throat again. He willed his vision to clear in order to see his now-dressed wife in her usual opera attire, but with the added vestiges to befit a tribute to the fallen Kingdom of Faehrgus. “Well, come on - we need to get you up to your seat before I go on stage,” She smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and struggled to his feet. She giggled at the sight of his limp cock hanging out of his trousers before he fumbled them back out of view. He turned to his ravishing wife and marveled her - not just for her beauty, but for the sheer warmth and love that wafted off of even such a forlorn and somber attire. His eyes narrowed on something of concern, and he warned her with a tap on his lip. “Dorothea, your lip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea blinked before she repeated his action and found a slight sticky spot just under her lip. She scooped up the last dollop of cum and balanced it on her finger. He watched as she brought it against her freshly-painted lips before the salty treat was sucked in her mouth. Dorothea playfully swished it before sending it down to join the rest of its ill-fated siblings. She opened her mouth to show an utterly clean and spotless tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There we go, all clean!” She declared before she grabbed his hand. “Now get up there - I doubt Edie and the rest are pleased at their strategist being so late,” she teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. break a leg, dear,” Byleth told her. Dorothea smiled as the two walked to the door. Before he opened it, she turned and offered one final word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure you’re ready for tonight, darling~” she winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curtains Rise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to try mixing the two parts of the theme together using a past and present part for each one. I was originally gonna have the past segment be inside the church itself (there are lots of little areas you could justify a quickie in)...buuuut figured even that would be a bit too much of a stretch for me to get away with. Still, Dorothea got to chip away some of the mortar of the Cathedral and certainly left her mark XD.</p><p>I can't wait for tomorrow's entry, and I hope to see you all back here for that. For now please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, and if you want to talk more directly you can always find me on Discord. Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>